maxandshredfandomcom-20200214-history
The Joey Huckfest Prankpipe
The Joey Huckfest Prankpipe is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on January 6, 2015 in the United States and April 7, 2015 in Canada. Plot Max and Howie prank Shred by greasing the floor, so that he would slip and fall. Shred isn't happy, so Max explains that it was an Asher family tradition to prank people on a day called Prankenfest. Shred is still unhappy, but then, Lloyd comes in and slips on the grease. Instead of scolding them, Lloyd is happy and laughs with them. Shred laughs, too, and begins to think that pranking is fun. Then, Lloyd pretends that he is bleeding from when he fell down, but it turns out that he was pranking them, too and the "blood" was from a ketchup packet he found under Max's bed. Shred starts getting devious pranks to pull on people, but when Max reads his list of pranks, he says that they are too violent, since pranking wasn't supposed to hurt people this much. Also, Lloyd goes to the kitchen to get mustard, but then, he sees a possum in the kitchen. He tells Diane and she becomes extremely angry since the possum had ate her condiments. The next morning, Max and Shred decide to pull pranks on Lloyd, Diane, and Abby. They give Lloyd an exploding breakfast burrito, they rig Diane's toaster, and put a fake shrunken head in Abby's yogurt. Again, Lloyd is happy about this, so Diane tells Lloyd that he has to be the "bad cop" now, since they had to be punished. Also, Diane asks Howie and Abby to help her catch the possum. When Max and Shred get to school, Max finds a life size picture of himself in his locker. Shred says that he did it right before he rigged the Ackermans' breakfast. Max congratulates him and says that he was done pranking. Shred doesn't understand, but Max explains that in Prankenfest, you were done pranking once you pranked everyone in the family. But Shred had also rigged Principal Cole's present to spray syrup at her. Max and Shred run over to try and find the present, but then, she opens it and she gets sprayed with syrup. After she finds out they did it, she suspends them. Max and Shred are depressed about getting suspended and they ask Lloyd for help. But Lloyd tries to be the "bad cop" by submitting them to the City Suspension Board. Diane gives Howie and Abby Walkie-Talkies and starts naming parts of the house "sectors." While Max and Shred are at the office, they begin to notice that the office was old, but everything that said anything about Suspension Boards were new. They realize that Lloyd was pulling a prank on them. Meanwhile, Abby and Howie try and trick Diane into thinking that they caught the possum in sector 7, but then, Diane tells them that there was no sector 7. They explain that they just wanted Diane to be normal again instead of acting insane. Diane decides to give up. Also, when the man arrives in the office, Max and Shred begin to not take him seriously and trying to make him crack. But then, Abby gets texts from Max and Shred about the fake Suspension Board and she asks Lloyd about this. Lloyd says that he was making a shopping list and the Suspension Board was real. When Abby finds out, she runs over to the office window. She attracts Shred's attention (as Max was examining the man's college diploma to detect a fake school) and she holds up a piece of paper saying that the Suspension Board was real. Shred tells Max and they begin frantically trying to compliment him, but he tells them to leave before they're expelled. They leave and then, Lloyd secretly tells Diane that the Suspension Board was actually fake. Diane doesn't like what he did, so she makes herself the "bad cop" for life and then, it is revealed that Lloyd made this a plan to be the good cop for life. Also, it turns out that Howie and Abby kept the possum and named it "Pete." Quotes Trivia Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1